Why? Now in Fan Fiction version!
by Ranebow
Summary: "Why?" delves into the emotional and mental state of John C. faced with realizations that create conflict and give him some much needed self-reflection. With new found understandings, can John can respect the value of Cameron, and correct the time line?
1. Longest memory of the shortest vacation

Hello and welcome the Fan Fiction version of my story "Why"

The life of this work started out as a .pdf semi-script format document which I felt was not viable to submit on Fan Fiction. While I did publish the story on Fan Fiction .net some years ago, it was only to link to the download of the original .pdf as well as the source page on TSCCC Wetpaint Wiki.

The republished version retains it's script style roots, yet is simplified for easier reading on the webpage.

If you have stumbled across these works, having not visited any of the Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles Wikipedia sites, then you may have not had a chance to read the "author's notes" which I have omitted from this version of the publication.

If such is the case, I highly recommend and advise that you source that information from there before you begin reading to at least achieve a better understanding of why things are written as they are. Additionally and maybe most importantly, you'll find a link to the .pdf version which I believe you will find easier and more enjoyable to read.

The page in question can be found here http:/ /tsccwiki. wetpaint. com/ page/ Ranebows+ Fan+ Fiction

_(remove the spaces between letters)_

**[][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[]**

**_INT(day) Zeira Corporation basement: Los Angeles, CA - August 11th, 2009_**

**SARAH**

I'll stop it...

_:Massive electrical discharge:_

_The TDE shuts down, and in many ways so does Sarah's heart_

_**INT(night) Unknown bunker location: Los Angeles, CA - Unknown month, 2027**_

_A deafening roar is complimented by bolts of electricity that ricochet off the surrounding grimy walls - most of which look like they have seen more action than Ron Jeremy_

_John and Weaver seemingly appear out of thin air_

_John takes a brief look around, his skin immediately reacting to the dark and damp atmosphere_

_A sudden sense of dread and foreboding creeps into his soul, adding to the shivering of his body - he is still recuperating from the shock of seeing Cameron immobile and powered-down_

_To him such a sight is the same as gazing upon someone who has left this world for good_

_As he takes a longer look around himself, a voice shouts from a small recess in his mind, shattering his thoughts_

_"...DEREK_

_...DEREK ...DEREK..."_

_Images of his uncle's execution are seared into his brain_

_Though just as quickly as they came, they are gone, leaving John to notice that something is missing..._

**JOHN**

Where is Cameron?

**WEAVER**

It does not go through

_A minute passes by, and while John is still concerned about Cameron, the involuntary covering of his private area to keep out the draft from the tunnel, is taking over as his mission priority_

_John then notices a large figure emerge from the shadows_

_His body tenses_

**JOHN HENRY**

Hello Mrs. Weaver, Mr Connor

_John Henry seems impassive with John's presence_

**JOHN HENRY**

I am ready now Mrs. Weaver

**WEAVER**

Are you sure John Henry?

**JOHN HENRY**

Yes Mrs. Weaver

**JOHN**

What's going on?; ready for what?

**JOHN HENRY**

To go back Mr. Connor

I have acquired what I came for

_John's head spins as his mind tries to focus on everything at once_

_ He is barely able to ask the simple but obvious question stuck at the tip of his brain_

**JOHN**

Which is?

**WEAVER**

We will discuss that later

_John suddenly becomes frantic..._

**JOHN**

Where is Cameron's chip?

**JOHN HENRY**

I have it with me Mr. Connor, and it is safe

I have also spent time repairing it, as well as strengthening the override features you programmed in previously

However I am afraid I cannot remove the Skynet core code

_John simply nods, trying to process if that's actually good news or bad news_

_ A new concern comes to his mind and before he can ask Weaver interrupts his train of thought_

**WEAVER**

Do not fret young Connor, from what I can ascertain, John Henry has done Cameron and you a great deed and in time we will get things taken care of

For now, we must go

_John Henry steps behind the pair to a dimly lit control panel of some sort, which starts to hum violently shortly after_

**JOHN**

Where? Hey, what are you doing?

**JOHN HENRY**

I am attempting to power up the TDE that I have built into the faux basement of this facility

**JOHN**

It doesn't look like much of a anything anymore...

**JOHN HENRY**

That is correct - this is now a resistance controlled bunker

**JOHN**

What? Wait..how long have you been here?

**JOHN HENRY**

I have been here for three years, nine months, twenty-six days, eight hours and forty-four minutes

Shortly after arriving, I began building at this location, believing that Mrs. Weaver would follow me at some point and most likely wish to the return to the year 2009

What I did not anticipate was that the temporal displacement would shift - a fault with the TDE's output is a phenomenon that is yet to be explained

The next logical step was to establish a protracted set of new calculations to deduce a time and location Mrs. Weaver would arrive - allowing me to narrow it down to the past several months, and have been here ever since, waiting

I was...relieved to discover that a satisfactory conclusion could be drawn

_John Henry beams at them with his award winning creepy-Cromartie smile_

**JOHN**

What do you mean by "satisfactory conclusion?"

**JOHN HENRY**

As you may know, time travel is how you say very "touch and go"

There are still portions of it's nature that neither General Connor or Skynet comprehend

Though I am certain that results from such unexplained faults, could lead to catastrophic consequences, some of which would bend or break the laws of physics; or might be a major annoyance to the subjects traveling through time

They could be killed immediately, or are exposed to arriving in a time and location they did not intend

While you and Mrs. Weaver have been pushed forward three years, you have come out unscathed, for which I am glad ; I had not expected you to follow Mr. Connor

_John's reaction to John Henry's matter of fact statement, could be interpreted as nothing more than a simple frown_

_'major..."annoyance?"'_

_If John was in a more sane condition at the moment, he might have rolled his eyes_

**JOHN**

But how did you survive?

How did you build a TDE into the basement of the resistance?

**WEAVER**

I seem to have an issue of repeating myself with members of your family Mr. Connor

As I stated previously, we will discuss this at another time

_:Muffled voices from the other side of the tunnel walls:_

**PARKER**

GOT ONE!

_John freezes, and instinctively puts his arms in the air_

_He looks around and is disheartened to find Weaver and John Henry are now gone_

**JOHN**

Wait what, got one what?

Hey I'm not metal, please!

_A moment passes and then Derek emerges from the darkness_

_ John is shocked, though he holds his ground_

**DEREK**

Look in his eyes, he's got about as much metal in him as you do

**JOHN**

Derek?

**DEREK**

Ya?

**JOHN**

It's John, John Connor

**DEREK**

I know a lot of people, but I don't know a John Connor

Any of you know a John Connor?

_John curses himself slightly - w__ho the hell doesn't know John Connor?...OOOOOOH that's why he doesn't know John Connor_

**DEREK**

Sorry kid, we don't know you

_At that moment John sees Weaver's poly-form slithering ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye_

_He takes that as his que that it's time to move_

**JOHN**

Hey man, no problem, I just came to get some pants

_Captain Derek Reese raises his eyebrow_

_John sheepishly reaches over to a broken down bed frame and untangles some ragged pantaloons that have definitely seen better days(probably worn by Ron Jeremy at some point in time)_

_With that he slowly retreats backwards to the other tunnel wall and slips around the corner_

_Derek looks at his men briefly, alarmed, trying to gauge their reactions _

_Within half a minute there's a startling noise, one very similiar to a generator coming to life_

_The captain holds out his arm, to stay his men - now slightly fidgeting at the audible interruption_

_Electric bolts start pinging off the walls and pipes_

_ The resistance group thinks they are bullets and hit the deck_

_When Derek realizes that they are not under immediate fire, he gives a two finger reverse eye poke motion, ordering for Parker and another soldier to move forward and get a visual on a target/location_

**PARKER**

Sir, you might want to come see this?

**DEREK**

What do you got Parker?

**PARKER**

I'm sorry sir, I don't know!

_Derek starts casually walking forward, or at least attempts to look casual; he's a bit nervous_

**DEREK**

Parker, what are you talk... oh shit!

_There stands a naked Weaver, John Henry and a resigned looking John amidst -what looks like a big blue shining ball of electricity_

_ John is holding his arm outstretched towards Derek, with the recently acquired pants in his hand_

_Derek takes them without processing much thought, his mouth agape not understanding the site before him_

**JOHN**

_mumbling_... I forgot I can't take them with me, it doesn't go through

**DEREK**

What, what can't go through

What the hell is this? Skynet?

Parker get on other side of them, I don't like what I am seeing!

**PARKER**

Sir, maybe we should just retreat...

**DEREK**

That's an order!

_Parker does not verbally acknowledge, but silently nods his head and shuffles to flank the trio whilst fear exudes from his soul_

_:Decibel levels in the room from the machine become almost unbearable after they have been rising rapidly for the past few minutes:_

_John has to start shouting to be heard_

**JOHN**

I know you don't understand what's happening Derek, and I don't have time to explain it

Just trust me - get your men out of here, as far away as you can or else you'll be hurt

_Weaver puts her hand up prematurely, in attempts to silence John from divulging too much information_

_ She then drops it realizing that he is finished speaking_

_Derek finally starts to take notice of Weaver and John Henry more closely, observing how they seem unperturbed by the surrounding events or noise; while John stands there naked, his teeth chattering from the vibration_

**DEREK**

Fall back, everyone fall back, now, double time, go on get out now!

_As Derek's soldiers leave the room, fading into the blackness of the tunnel, like the true ghosts they are to John, he stops and takes one last look at the spectacle behind him_

_John glances timidly to his left and then his right, trying to draw strength and confidence from Weaver and John Henry_

_ And just as he thinks he has achieved it, that things are going to be ok, that he is going home to fix everything, his eyes lock with Derek's_

_John feels the pain, the self-imposed guilt that Derek died because of him_

_ There's an unrelenting thorn in his heart that doesn't just act like an irritation, but rather as a metal stake trying to bore it's way into his soul; to lodge itself there and permeate a slow releasing poison that will kill him from the inside out_

**JOHN**

Derek I am sorry; tell Kyle that I love him

_Derek is stunned_

_The idea of an unknown person or entity, knowing about his brother brings an unbridled rage spewing from his gut_

_Since Kyle disappeared, Derek has not been the same_

_He thinks Kyle might still be alive, a prisoner in a work-camp like Century, but each day the hope of seeing him again starts to fade_

_He's now seen too much death and suffering to know that unfortunately he and his brother are no better than their fellow survivor_

_ Much like them, pain and loss will follow them wherever they go_

_Not understanding how this child knows his brother, also frightens Derek_

_Before he can wallow too deeply in his self-pity and hatred for letting something happen to his baby brother, he bolts for the tunnel exit only to feel a massive wave of energy thrust him forward and out the doo_

_He scurries to his feet and then quickly finds cover, concerned that the amount of noise will have already attracted T-600 patrols_

_**EXT(night) Acre/district unknown: Los Angeles, CA - Unknown month, 2027**_

**PARKER**

What the hell was that?

_Derek doesn't respond, he just stares off into space for a moment thinking to himself_

_'Where are you Kyle?...'_

_:Faint rifle discharge to the East:_

_This snaps Derek out of his daze_

**DEREK**

Let's go.

_**EXT(mid-night) Five clicks from resistance base, Los Angeles, CA - Unknown month, 2027**_

_It's been virtually silent since they scrambled away from the bunker, and this strange young boy named John Connor and his companions_

_No one has wanted to speak about it, though the questions burn Finally a cracked voice breaks the silence_

**PARKER**

Sir, I, what, what happened back there?

**DEREK**

Parker?

**PARKER**

I know what we saw..I just don't get it, and who was he?

_Derek has been contemplating this for the past several hours, trying to make sense of it all: How clean the boy's face was, how afraid he looked, the electric contraption, the two companions that seemed...like they weren't human, and the revelation that this boy, this John Connor knows of his brother Kyle...and that he loves him_

_He'd been in this same stupor so heavily as he trudged mechanically home earlier, that he didn't notice a T-600 patrol and had to be yanked down to cover by Parker_

_Though this time he hears Parker's voice as it pierces through his abysmal descent into the twisted depths of his war-ridden mind_

_He gives Parker a sideways glance, trying to quickly piece together the events of the evening - hopefully so that he can provide his men some sort of closure to the oddities that they witnessed_

_Yet nothing he thinks to say sounds any less crazy_

_The sheer absurdity of it all takes over, forcing him to smirk..._

**DEREK**

...he just came to get some pants


	2. Destined to suffer

**_INT(day) - Unknown sewer sector, Los Angeles - March 18th, 2010_**

A rodent, a husky rat to be exact, -while not of the calibre and size famous to New York's finest underground waste tunnels- focuses intently on the scraps and garbage, his new treasure. He's been scouting this sector for the past two days, finding it to be a trove of food and peace from those who would do him harm. The reality is that in these places, no natural predator exists, to make the rat the hunted. Over time he has forgotten about nature, and become instinctively caged by the confines of living underground, now fearing anything and everything.

As the mammal means to leave and continue his pilgrimage for the holy grail of garbage, some fresh cheese, a horrific sound shatters the tunnels, echoing with a thousand reverberations. He squirms his way in and amongst some cardboard boxes, that have been softened by water dripping out of side-pipes for years on end. The odd mushy texture of the box walls and the coldness of the water makes him flinch, but not as much as the thought of that alien-like noise. While he means to keep running, he holds his position, believing it to be a sufficient hiding spot. He turns to look from where the sound originated, and watches on as large blue and white flashes, lines and spots make contact with the surrounding walls. The noise returns, growing louder very quickly. The volume is painful, becoming painful enough he should move, but he cannot. He is stunned, mesmerized by the site before him. He imagines this is what it must be like when he finds the holy grail, teetering on the edge of fear and awe, being unable to move, act, or feel. His little heart thuds, faster and faster by the moment, though he does not notice.

The tunnels behind him are black, so dark that they rival the deepest corners of space itself, infinite, knowing no ends to the horrors that may lurk there. The blue and white lights reflect off of the rat's beady eyes, growing larger and brighter until his once black and soulless windows, are completely covered.

The strobing light forms a big circular object , and suddenly three humans appear from within the sphere.

The frightened rodent wills himself to move, to leave, now that the spectacle is over, but he cannot; he cannot move his legs; he doesn't understand why. He does not realize that in all the commotion, he eventually fell to his side, lying, watching and wondering.

The rat's breathing is labored as he lies there, his heart beginning to fail him. The sudden shock and continued scare was too much for his own tiny power core to sustain.

The rodent takes his last erratic breaths and as if in some short-shot of poetic glory -the stuff dreams are made of- he realizes he's found something better than cheese... this sphere..the noise, the lights, the experience; this was a release from the bondage of his environmental chains - a sharp jab that proved to him that his greatest fears existed only in the shadows of the sewers; that he was safest here all along, and this place was his home, the home WAS the treasure. He had found his holy grail.

**/FADE/**

Unfortunately, many future tunnel crawlers will be human, of which will suffer similar if not worse fates than that of the rat. The horrific difference will be that their chains are real.

They will be bound physically to the underground world they inhabit, fearing death; and bound mentally to the revelation that they are forgotten souls; not by God or by some supernatural deity, but by the other humans; fellow survivors that are incapable to help one another because each desperate tunnel crawler is lost in their own despair, descending some bottom-less abyss ...

...with the conclusion that some years ago, a world existed where man was violent and vehement; ruthless and remorseless; sick and sadistic

...yet there was also light, the light of love and loyalty, concern and consideration, and that of valor and the violins of passion. Humans were capable of it all.

Though now, now all those things are replaced, not by something that is only dark, but something that has no heart at all, a soul-less entity, that seeks to snuff the life from the human race.

It is in this moment of truth and understanding, that the tunnel crawlers accept their fates as tunnel rats.

******/FADE/**

**INT(day) Unknown sewer sector: Los Angeles, CA - March 18th, 2010 :The time displacement bubble retracts and then vanishes:**

John tries to gather his bearings, his head is spinning, as he sees John Henry already in motion, surveying the local area

_ He disappears behind a corner_

**JOHN**

Where is John Henry going?

**WEAVER**

I suspect to ascertain our current location, and assess whether or not we have arrived as intended

**JOHN**

How do you mean by "intended?"

**WEAVER**

As John Henry mentioned before young Connor, the TDE had a fault

If this has occurred again, we may be in a world unknown to us, and likewise a world that does not know us either

_John mumbles to himself_

_'Great, twice in one day...'_

_John begins to move towards the path that John Henry took_

**WEAVER**

I would not do that if I were you, it would be best to stay and wait here for John Henry

This immediate location is safe, for now

_An hour passes by_

John uses the time to try and piece together the puzzle of the past day's events, let alone the puzzle that is his life

He thought he was able to accept that his destiny was simple, to save mankind he wasn't so sure anymore.

Even if he believed it, how exactly to do that was the difficult part, creating a pit-fall like sensation, over-whelming his ability to focus

**JOHN**

I don't like this, I'm going to find him

_Weaver dismisses her idea to intercept John, as she hears John Henry making his way back_

**WEAVER**

Tell us John Henry, what have you found

**JOHN HENRY**

It seems that we have returned to the time line which we left, however some things have changed

**JOHN**

Such as?

**JOHN HENRY**

The time displacement suffered another fault, I am afraid to say that we have come back to the wrong year

_John's facial expression fully exhibits the grimace from within_

**JOHN**

What..what date, what year is it?

**JOHN HENRY**

March eighteenth, 2010

_John breathes a sigh of relief_

**JOHN**

That's not so bad then.

**JOHN HENRY**

No Mr. Connor it is not, however there are other problems

**WEAVER**

Yes, you have mentioned that, carry on

**JOHN HENRY**

The Zeira corporation's ownership protection did not hold up in court

Apparently some strong arm tactics by a subsidiary of Kaliba has forced the Zeira corporation's stock and possessions to be commandeered

_Weaver purses her lips; she nods for John Henry to continue_

**JOHN HENRY**

I was able to get access to a computer, and used the internet to do some preliminary searches

I'm afraid that Mr. James Ellison was assassinated after attempting to fight back in court on the Zeira corporation's behalf

He was a lone recipient of the company's assets, inheriting it upon the untimely death of Mrs. Catherine Weaver

He had been awarded custody of Savannah(as also per Mrs. Weaver's will)

However with his passing, Savannah has been taken in by the remnants of her father's family in Scotland.

Mr. Murch has been, I assume, black-mailed into working for Kaliba, though not directly - also, he probably does not know either way - the likelihood is high that the employment is artificial intelligence related

_John looks incredulously at Weaver_

Weaver remains impassive

**JOHN**

Great, so one more person dead because of me, and another fraternizing with the enemy, whom if he finds out might also wind up dead

**WEAVER**

It is not my place to help console your human feelings young Connor

However I can tell you that these things are not your fault

**JOHN**

Tell that to my heart...

_John's mind might be reeling, though he is still capable of asking the question that's been lingering since they returned_

_One he is afraid to know the answer to_

**JOHN**

with trembling lips.. And my mother, what of her?

_If John Henry was ever capable of physically exhibiting a frown, that conveyed compassion, and carried with it the concern of a human, this was the moment_

_John saw it_

_Though he tried to deny it's presence, his body had other intentions, and his knees gave way beneath him_

_Weaver stopped him from crashing down and injuring himself_

_Though rather than help him back up, she let his body succumb to the wet and cold earth beneath his weary feet_

_The tears started to come before John Henry had begun speaking_

_They increased exponentially as John Henry's faint-sounding words started to consume him and echoed between the hollow halls of his mind, yet he did not wail aloud_

_..John I am afraid to_

_.. your mother.. ..killed.._

_..reports say.._

_..Connor left voluntarily.. ..after admission to.. ..cancer treatment.._

_..known as suspected terrorist.. ..remains found.._

_..basement of Orion genetics.. ..explosion.._

_..February 11th, 2010.._

_John should have been prepared for this_

_Derek once told him you have to make decisions, and then live with their consequences Maybe part of him was ready for it, and had been all along_

_Maybe it was why he did not scream and kick and wake the dead with his mourning for his mother's passing_

_Yet the other part was not able to cope with the realization that he had missed his mother by just over a month, that the fault from the TDE had cost him the chance to see her again; that the greatest asset John had in the future had stripped him of that opportunity in the present_

_Without his mother conviction(s) and vow to protect him growing up, John would have never been able to use the TDE, this 'weapon' to defeat Skynet_

_The irony stabbed him repeatedly and he felt himself falling endlessly, the world around him fading, as images of people he loved and cared for would come and go in a fleeting, almost mocking manner_

_Their expressions were of ambivalence, and an ambiguous nature _

_He could not read their feelings and it unsettled him_

_ There was no closure as everything went dark_

**/BREAK/**


	3. The not so prodigal daughter

_**EXT(dusk)Somewhere along state road 78: outside Yuma, AZ - March 19th, 2010**_

_The creaking of the truck's old suspension eventually roused John from his nightmares, or seemingly a nightmare_

_He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, except that it was this constant black void where he never stopped falling_

_In some ways he thought it was a bit better than his usual visits by the jesters of hell_

_He sat up and took a look around, one eye still stuck closed_

** JOHN HENRY**

Hello Mr. Connor, I am glad to see you are awake

**WEAVER**

Young Connor, my calculations on when you would return to us, were incorrect

Weaver forcibly pushed a slight grin to her face, more for John's benefit than her own

** JOHN**

So you're telling me the machines can be wrong?

_John's smirk did not seem to offend Weaver, not that he intended to_

_A slight bit of comic relief might save an ounce of his sanity_

**WEAVER**

Yes, quite often I'm afraid

_John takes in the surroundings, noting the dead landscape, the far off distance red tinted mountain ridges and the dry heat wave his body began alarming him about_

_At first glance it would seem they were somewhere in California, southern for sure_

**JOHN**

Where are we, for that matter how long have I been out?

**JOHN HENRY**

You have been asleep since I informed..

_Weaver interrupts John Henry_

**WEAVER**

General, we are in Arizona traveling along state road 78

Before you ask your next question, we are headed to an area just outside of the Yuma Proving grounds; a base near the Arizona and California border; additionally, you have been gone from us for about a day now

_John ignored the "General" title_

**JOHN**

Why?

**WEAVER**

I suspect that question is in regards to the Army base?

_John nods_

** WEAVER**

John Henry believes that while the Yuma Proving Grounds is an important military complex to humans, it will not be as high on the list to Skynet when they open their initial nuclear attacks

We have decided to reside outside of the heavier blast areas, yet not distancing ourselves too far from Los Angeles

The Army base will also provide us with some extra resources when the time comes, and possibly a brief respite of shelter if necessary

To help facilitate this plan, John Henry and I have secured all of the remaining private funds that I had set aside in the event that the Zeira corporation was compromised

It is shall I say, like what humans would call a "nest egg" and there is enough, as I had intended, so that a family could live quite happily for generations

**JOHN**

So what, we are a family now, the three of us?

_Before Weaver could respond, John's heart punished him severely _

_Wasn't their a fourth?_

_The hole, the cavity, the void of Cameron's presence came hurtling back_

_It should have been inescapable since the moment he found her life-less_

_Yet with everything else that had taken place he figured he could not focus on just Cameron indefinitely_

_Then he chastised himself, despite all the other horrors, Cameron was the most important thing _

_Without her everything would lose it's purpose_

_She is his greatest ally, his greatest friend and his greatest inspiration_

_ His future self sent this one gift, to shine as a beacon of hope through the coming years of pain and suffering and to help ensure that those years of strife would end, and along with it so would some of that same pain and suffering_

_Seeing the far-away stare in John's eyes, Weaver leaves him be for a moment, waiting till his focus returns before answering his question_

** WEAVER**

While not biological as you are well aware, yes, we are your family now

My condolences concerning your mother, and I am also disappointed at the fates of Mr. Ellison and Mr. Murch

_Suddenly a thought occurred to John_

**JOHN**

What about Savannah?

**WEAVER**

I do not understand

**JOHN**

She's family too, she's your daughter!

**WEAVER**

That is correct, however at this time, she is most safe where she resides and while I have plans for her future as well, I can attend to those at a more appropriate time

**JOHN**

So what you're just going to storm in there and take her?

** WEAVER**

Yes; as you say, she is my daughter

_Weaver puts on another smile and though while forced through her computing, she recognizes it as a natural response, both heart-felt and mischievous in lieu of John's interrogation _

_John is quiet again for a while, not noticing until the vehicle has stopped that they've pulled over to what seems to be a gas station and convenience store called "Circle K" _

_John smirks at the idea that it's just another 7-11 ripoff_

**WEAVER**

General, if you would like to relieve yourself, I suggest now is a good time, we may not stop for another several hours

**JOHN**

Yeah alright; and stop calling me General

**WEAVER**

That would be unwise...

_John raises his eyebrow_

_How "unwise" could it be?_

**WEAVER**

...many things have changed, and not for the better

The road ahead is even more bumpy and unpaved than before and you will need to accept these things and move forward

That is what a general does, and so I am bestowing this title to you now, because I believe in the future you will earn it - I have seen it

_John shrugs off her comments, though he still takes them to heart_

_He knows she is correct, but avoiding his destiny has been something he's tried to do for a very long time now_

_As John exists the truck, John Henry steps in front of him, briefly brushing against him while holding up a wind-screen cleaner while smiling_

**JOHN**

What's funny?

**JOHN HENRY**

I find this act of removing dead insects from the vehicle's windows to be quite stimulating

**JOHN**

Ok, well just don't make a hobby out of it

_John Henry contemplates John's request, and once again grins_

**JOHN HENRY**

I understand

I will not make it a hobby

Mr. Connor would you like anything from inside the store?

**JOHN**

No, I am fine thanks

_:Are you sure John, they have cheese things, the crunchy ones, not the puffy ones:_

_John whips around instantly, facing John Henry as he still stands with the bug cleaner in hand_

**JOHN**

Cameron? Is that you? How?

**CAMERON**

Yes, I am here John; I am speaking through John Henry as you can see

_Several seconds pass by_

John scolds himself for not speaking, for not seizing the moment; though part of him doesn't feel the need to rush

Part of him has known that Cameron is effectively safe, it's just the other part of him wants to see it with his own eyes

Yet he cannot look, he glances downward

**JOHN**

Are you okay?

**CAMERON**

Yes John, I believe in the manner you are speaking, I am fine

_John tries to speak once again, noticing the silence, Cameron intervenes_

** CAMERON**

John, I highly recommend you let John Henry buy you some cheese things

They are not Cheetos; they are a local brand

They contain an estimated five percent more natural cheese, with four percent more glutamate which will help your system digest them quicker

_John grimaced at Cameron's technical way of saying that his body would try to poop them out faster_

_Though it brought a smile to his face_

**JOHN**

Ok John Henry, please get me several bags of the cheese things

**CAMERON**

Two bags

_John gives her a questioning look, although still trying to avoid making eye contact with the face of Cromartie_

**CAMERON**

What I did not mention John, is that there is a downside

This brand carries another six grams of carbohydrates due to the sugar(s) in the added amount of cheese

I sense that you have amassed a total of eighteen percent body fat since we last spoke; three percent more than normal, despite that you have not eaten

Your body has released it's reserves to compensate - it is also a contributor to your feeling of dizziness

John is now suspicious

**CAMERON**

John Henry scanned you when you stepped out of the vehicle

Additionally, It would be unwise for you to consume anymore unnecessary carbohydrates until you have restored a proper balance of excercise and food consumption

**JOHN**

So, if I had just said two bags, you wouldn't have made any retort?

** CAMERON**

That is correct

**JOHN**

Even knowing that there are extra carbo-whatever bad things in it?

**CAMERON**

Yes

**JOHN**

I thought you are supposed to be protecting me?

_John smirks_

_:A moment of silence while Cameron contemplates his question:_

_He imagines she would tilt her head to the side if she could_

_'How I long to see her face...'_

**CAMERON**

John, you are correct, I should help you avoid bad substances

Though in this situation I concluded that you could use 'a break'

Unfortunately this convenience store does not sell the popular chocolate bar known as a Kit-Kat

It therefore works out well that they have the cheese things, and I thought it might make you feel better

_John's smile is as wide as the Grand Canyon he thought he saw off in the distance earlier_

_He starts chuckling at Cameron, while emotions flood him_

_He instinctively reaches forward while lost in this thoughts; forgetting it's John Henry's body_

_Cameron's voice stops him_

**CAMERON**

John, I have to go, we will talk later

**JOHN**

Promise?

**CAMERON**

Promise

_John stares off once again to the mountains in the distance_

_Finally he breaks himself from his trance and goes to the toilet_

_When he returns, Weaver and John Henry are waiting for him_

_There are two bags of cheese things in the backseat_

**/BREAK/**


	4. Inductive bias

**_NT(night) Motel 6: Outside of Yuma, AZ - March 22nd, 2010_**

_John laid in bed flipping channels - all eight of them - trying to keep his mind off of everything - his mother, Derek, Mr. Ellison, the future, Cameron _

_There seemed to be no priority or tiering system to his woes ; he concluded (smiling to himself at the machine reference) that it all just 'sucks'_

_On the one hand there was some 'I don't know if it's good or bad' news: Which was how John viewed it after hearing Cameron's revelations_

_Then there was one definite good bit of news: After a weekend in the heat, they had found a new safe house_

_Unfortunately he made the mistake of accompanying Weaver and John Henry on the first day, which turned out to bore him into a sleep-walk_

_He suspected Weaver would not let him stay alone in the motel, and was relieved to learn that the real estate agent wasn't open on Sundays_

_By the time he had woken up this morning, John Henry was back at the motel getting their things together; things consisting of a few firearms, computer equipment and the cash_

_Weaver returned an hour later and they had spent the rest of the day discussing 'what to do next' strategies_

_Then John Henry had given John some time to speak to Cameron alone; as alone as could be given the symbiotic situation_

**_/BREAK/_**

**_/BACKTRACK/_**

_**INT(day) Motel 6: Outside of Yuma, AZ - March 21st, 2010**_

_John and John Henry left the 'war conference' and went back to his own room_

_The television was still on, which he'd apparently fell asleep to last night_

_He'd not even noticed after he awoke and had his shower earlier_

_At some point during the day, he'd escaped the discussions with Weaver and John Henry, so he could slip into his room to get his other bag of cheese things_

_He smiled when he found them, and once again lost in thought, paid no heed to the flashing glass toilet_

_John finally turned off the television..._

**JOHN HENRY**

Are you ready Mr. Connor?

**JOHN**

Yes.

Wait!

**JOHN HENRY**

Yes Mr. Connor?

**JOHN**

Why do you call me "Mr. Connor?"

_John Henry seems puzzled_

**JOHN**

I ask because Mrs. Weaver insists I should be hailed as a general.

**JOHN HENRY**

I am aware of Mrs. Weaver's intentions; she is quite right by all accounts

Yet I am also aware that you yourself are uncomfortable with title as this point in time

I have no intentions or desires to upset you, and hope that by speaking to you as a civilian, you will be less inclined to dislike me - I wish to be your friend

_John isn't surprised by this_

**JOHN**

I understand, thank you ; let's continue

**JOHN HENRY**

My pleasure Mr. Connor, though before we start may I suggest that you face away

I am aware that yesterday you spoke to Cameron while looking at me, however that was a very brief dialogue and you were also experiencing the act of 'zoning out,' as humans would call it

I do not believe you would like to hear and see Cameron's voice from my lips

**JOHN**

Alright, that makes sense

_John turns around and waits_

**CAMERON**

John I am here

**JOHN**

Hi

**CAMERON**

While there is much we need to discuss, there is something you should know first and foremost

_John braces himself, though for what he is unsure_

_Foreboding creeps into his mind, he cannot help it, he is John Connor_

**CAMERON**

John, I am sorry that I left ; I did so because I was no longer able to complete my task of protecting you

John Henry wanted to see the future, to learn more about Skynet

In the given situation, we were able to help one another

I would be able to better serve you in the long run by aiding him

**JOHN**

It's ok Cameron you don't have to..

**CAMERON**

John, I do, there's more

While we both inhabited the same chip, John Henry and I shared a great deal to one another

I learned more about Skynet, and he educated himself about my model

He also told me that when he was previously briefly offline, after Skynet attacked him in 2009, that the duration seemed like an eternity; it gave a sense of displeasure - the best way he could describe it

He said that he would never wish to return to that state; that machines do not 'slumber' like humans

This revelation did not sound appealing to myself either; however I knew that John Henry needed more control and use of the chip than I did at the time and my active status was depleting his power levels more quickly

John Henry came up with two ideas to help reduce the ill effects of being offline for too long a period of time

First he slowed my internal processor clock(s) and set all my functions to their lowest priority

Second, he reactivated me periodically, to keep me informed of any updates to our situation, and sometimes just to talk to one another - not as humans would - but the sharing of random data, learning

This is a gift that John Henry gave me, and I am grateful to him - however he showed me something else as well

He said that he could monitor my upper directories, where my main priorities resided similar to a human's conscious state of awareness - and see that I had a consistent stream of data computing the consequences of leaving you behind in 2009

He quickly attributed this to nothing more than my mission protocols ; yet he found something additional

He concluded that in my subdirectories, what humans might call a sub-consciousness, he observed a low level of sporadic activity, that he could not define as having any processor priority or logical purpose

When he reactivated me next, he questioned my knowledge of it

I did not have information to give him that would be of any aid

We discussed at length some 'human' possibilities, under the assumption that this might be related to Skynet's intentions for my model - I reminded him that I have the ability feel, to sense and then compute those sensations and in turn project a suitable response for a current situation or scenario - he was then quick to counter, that such functions are from the upper directories only

We decided that when he next deactivated me, he would attempt to move some of the content from the sub-directories to the upper level, and study any changes or look for any discernable patterns

When I was next online, I learned from John Henry that he had accomplished several things:

He had been able to strengthen the override features you programmed-in, yet he could not remove the core Skynet code

However he tried to explain that maybe that was not entirely a problem

He had been able to move up a portion of the data stream from the sub-directory; in doing so he saw that I was 'experiencing' what seemed to be similar to human emotions; they were sporadic, illogical and followed no relative pattern

It was with this that he formed a hypothesis: that Skynet's ability to build human like machines had gone farther than anyone but Skynet actually knew

I had John Henry move all of my sub-directories to the same level and then he postponed some of his Time Displacement work, to allow me to have more control over the chip and further explore these data streams

At first I tried to 'compute' to be able attempt to understand

After many unsuccessful simulations, I arrived at the same conclusion as that of John Henry; that my ability to display emotion was not simply for the sake of infiltration - as I said before, sensation is felt and an appropriate response is given

I believe Skynet had designed me to be particularly more human

_John had been utterly silent this entire time Part of him was lost in the sound of Cameron's voice- the other part was thoroughly fascinated_

**JOHN**

Why would Skynet want you to be even more human - if you were already able to achieve a sufficient level of infiltration?

**CAMERON**

A question I posed repeatedly with my systems

It was John Henry who offered the idea, that Skynet felt it might be necessary that I exhibit even more human characteristics for certain infiltration missions; possibly due to their nature, the target in question, the duration of the infiltration facade and so forth

_John mused to himself_

_'Well they shoulda used that before they let you waltz into my bunker.'_

**CAMERON**

I know what you are thinking John, Skynet should have enabled / allowed these features before sending me to kill you

However they did not see it as a necessary risk

**JOHN**

Risk?

**CAMERON**

Yes - if they were to loosen the constraints of my programming, to allow me to experience this 'sub-directories' data in full force, it might have resulted in sentience

This would mean I no longer respond objectively, but subjectively, and might also suggest that I would consider a situation subjectively and then make a decision based on my response to those variables; as opposed to a response recommended by my programming

This type of behavior could lead to unsuccessful missions and possibly resistance by the machines themselves against Skynet

This is not something they wished to risk and chose to keep me from being capable

Though they did not anticipate the intelligence and awareness of General John Connor, who saw right through me - as the expression goes

_John seemed a bit peeved at her somewhat patronizing comment_

**JOHN**

Thanks for explaining

**CAMERON**

John, I am not done yet

**JOHN**

Ca- I didn't mean.. never mind, carry on

_'Backfire number two...'_

**CAMERON**

With the time left that John Henry allotted me to 'discover' these new 'feelings,' I was able to apply the subjective rationale(and irrationale) to the objective mission parameters from my upper levels

In doing so I was struck with odd sensations

Because I could not actively protect you, because you were not within my safe-sights, and because I had no idea of your well-being, I was left with a sense of pain, not from a physical response, but rather from a feeling of desperation at my plight and then when I could not fix my disposition, it turned into despair

I say that, as they are the closest human emotions I can compare them to

After that moment, it was no longer my mission to protect you, yet rather my desire - I could choose, subjectively

I still do not understand much of it, and furthering that, I do not entirely know why I choose to protect you, as opposed to it simply being my programmed priority

At this stage, I am attempting to use inductive bias to help me further comprehend

While I sense concepts that are self-explanatory, I have not had the time, like humans, to develop an understanding of how these concepts might be considered self-contained - something humans would take for granted as being universally understood as long as some minimum level of intelligence was present

I believe you should hear this; to know that it is possible some of the things I did or said in the past, were filtered through to my upper and aware levels; even if not intentionally

You will have a lot of difficult decisions to start making soon, and you need to know as much as you can, about everything

It is time for me to go

When you are moved into the new safe house, we can talk again

I believe John Henry has something quite exciting to share with you, both about your mother and myself

_John wants to spin around and shoot a glare at John Henry's body at the mention of his mother_

_He had wondered why she had not mentioned it yet, surely she knew_

_He remembered John Henry's warning about seeing Cameron's words from his lips_

**JOHN**

Uh ya, ok, thanks, I guess

**CAMERON**

You are welcome John

**JOHN HENRY**

I hope that was of much assistance to you Mr. Connor

**JOHN**

Yes, quite, thank you John Henry

**JOHN HENRY**

I suspect you wish to know what this 'exciting news is?'

_John nods lethargically_

**JOHN HENRY**

Your mother left some information with Mr. Ellison after you jumped, of which he then stashed in Mrs. Weaver's private 'nest egg'

Apparently she started gun-running again and building up several stock piles, which include firearms, ammunition, some heavy weaponry, explosives and other miscellaneous items...

_John Henry seemed at a loss for words, or he was simply pausing, though John could not understand why_

..she also attempted to preserve Cameron's body.

_With this knowledge John was suddenly wide awake, his eyes protruding from his sockets so much that it might give Kim Goodman a run for her Guiness World Record_

_John Henry concluded that this was pleasant news, and gave his -Eat your heart out Vanna White- Cromartie smile_

**JOHN**

So does this mean..

JOHN HENRY

My calculations suggest that Cameron's skin regeneration is complete, however you will need to help fix some of her servos and solenoids manually

Once we are settled into the safe-house, we will try to decipher your mother's clues to the weapons cache locations, and then proceed to acquire any necessary items as well as Cameron's body

Mr. Connor, is this plan acceptable?

**JOHN**

Yes John Henry thank you, you can go now

_With that, John Henry turned and left_

_John was glad to be alone, he had too much to think about, but he had some new found hope, not only for Cameron, but also that his mother didn't die in some reckless and futile attempt to give Skynet the finger; she'd actually been planning something and soon he hoped to find out what it was_

**_/BREAK/_**


	5. Big guns don't always solve big problems

**_EXT(Day) Southern Guns and Ammo: Yuma, AZ - June 2nd, 20_10**

_John forced another clip back into his Mark 23 handgun and emptied that last of his 'freebie' rounds into the target down range_

_He could have bought all the ammunition he wanted, though he didn't want to raise suspicion_

_He had been working at the gun shop for the past couple of months, getting free range time and an allotment of ammo as a perk of the job_

_Based on what little amount they were paying him it might look odd if he could afford to burn bullets day in and day out_

_He'd taken the employment to keep his accuracy in-tact, and to get away from Weaver and John Henry now and again_

_Fortunately, Weaver was consistently out and about dabbling in some business, as well as securing supplies while John Henry was usually glued to a screen and rarely made an appearance_

_Though despite this, he still needed an escape as the last few months had been difficult_

_He had a bombshell of good news dropped on him, only to have to blown up in his face with the realization that actually reaching the weapons locations and finding Cameron's body, was not going to be an easy task_

_It required them to first figure out the information Sarah had left them, as well as approaching these sites and removing any equipment deemed necessary while staying undetected_

_Apparently his mother had gone over the deep end and with a little of Mr. Ellison and Mr. Murch's help - she'd made a ridiculously hard code to crack_

_John Henry was confident he would figure it out, but John had been stumped so far_

_He knew he didn't have to try, John Henry would do it quicker, though it made him feel better_

_He had spoken to Cameron a few times since then yet they didn't usually talk for any lengthy period of time_

_The topics of their discussions were a bit light-hearted, always starting with the usual formalities of how is one doing_

_They never breached the subject of his mother, or his irrational jump into the future to follow her_

_Instead she would ask him about his daily life, what he is doing, if he's eating properly; sometimes she was very mothering_

_He would in turn ask her how things were coming with John Henry's research - not that he didn't believe what John Henry would tell him, rather it was just something to talk about_

_Yet it became increasingly more difficult and upsetting_

_It was now at the point where he almost wanted to avoid it, to save himself the pain_

_John started to clean up his booth area, taking a look at the Mark 23_

_He'd stopped using the old Beretta not long after they got the safe-house set-up_

_He came to the conclusion one day that a 9mm is just not a good statement for a General - that and the use of 9mm versus a Terminator almost made him laugh out loud_

_How stupid was he in the past? Why didn't his mother or Cameron say anything?_

_John shrugged it off and started to head home, smiling to himself that neither of these weapons would stop a Terminator, but the Mark 23 definitely looked cooler_

**_INT(night) Connor residence(now known as the Rose residence): Yuma, AZ - June 7th, 2010_**

_John sat in the living room, looking out the window at the back yard; if you could call it that_

_He had come to learn that in Arizona, while there were some really nice homes, you didn't often buy one that came with grass - that was either an additional extra, or something you had to do yourself_

_The up-side was that there was no lawn to mow, but it didn't give him anything pretty to look at when he was in one of his funks, trying to sort out the jumbled thoughts between the walls of his skull_

_He remembered when Cameron told him about her visit to Mr. Ellison's house, late one evening, after the Connors had found Cromartie's body missing_

_She had woken Mr. Ellison and then advised him to return to sleeping before she went around his back yard, shoving a pole into the ground at certain paces that would match the length of Cromartie's body_

_Apparently she was certain he took it from the grave in Mexico_

_John chuckled to himself at the image of her trying to do that now, with this scorched earth where no grass would grow on it's own_

_He could just picture her being quite capable as a terminator to pierce the ground itself, only to turn to him and say_

_"This is ineffective. Such a location is not optimal for burying a body without the use of heavy machinery"_

_His daydream was startled by Weaver and John Henry carrying some duffel bags and making their way to the garage_

**JOHN**

Where you off to?

**WEAVER**

One of the supply cache locations

_John almost went red in the face_

**JOHN**

You knew, how long? Why didn't..

_John Henry peculiarly felt the need to interject a diplomatic response_

**JOHN HENRY**

Mr. Connor we obtained this information only yesterday

It was not brought to your attention because you were asleep and it would be of no direct benefit to make you aware

_John was livid_

**JOHN**

What the hell? Why not?

**WEAVER**

General, your knowledge of such would only lead you to want to accompany us, and I am afraid that is not wise

_John stepped closer, trying to muster some General look that says 'I'm about to open a can of whoop-ass' - as futile as that would have been_

_Weaver waved him off_

**WEAVER**

At this time, we do not have any security information about this location

It is quite possible that it could be a trap - that the location was compromised and your mother was either unable to do anything about it, or was unaware

_John mulled over this for what was only a few moments, but felt like much longer_

_He knew that her logic was sound_

_He had just really wanted to be there when they found the supplies that his mother had left him, his last things to remember her by and Cameron - the machine that he gifted to himself, and his mother gifted to him - it would soon come full circle_

_John was about to protest anywa_ys, teenagers, even ones referred to as a General, tend to do those things

**WEAVER**

John...please

_The fact that she used his Christian name was one thing; the fact that she had said "please" was even more incredible_

_He always had a problem ultimately saying "no" to Terminators that said "please"_

_And then he heard his mother, not in the room, just inside himself_

_"There are things machines will never do, they cannot possess faith, they cannot commune with God_

_They cannot appreciate beauty, they cannot create art_

_If they ever learn these things, they won't have to destroy us, they'll be us"_

_John's mind wrestles with a revelation he has already had, even in this lifetime; yet it was only a feeling that persisted to nag him indefinitely_

_He thinks about Catherine, John Henry and Cameron..._

_-If Catherine Weaver, the most cold and calculating machine he's ever known, can make a genuine plea to his better half.._

_-If John Henry has the desire to know if he's one of God's children.._

_-If Cameron has the ability to use inductive bias to predict human behavior and then learn from it, ultimately acting subjectively.._

_John knows it isn't just a feeling, now he is beginning to understand.. _

_Humans are what we are, humane is what we wish we were_

_If these machines are capable of becoming humane, then they already are us_

**_/BREAK/_**


	6. The only kid to want tin on Christmas

**_INT(day) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 10th, 2010_**

_John could not wait to get home from work_

_All day he had been thinking about Weaver and John Henry returning with their findings; they had called during his lunch break and informed him that they were arriving this evening_

_It turns out that John Henry's research paid off, and they were able to successfully locate two of the cache spots; where the second one was home to Cameron's body_

_John was now glad that he had not gone with them and that Mrs. Weaver had appealed to his compassionate side_

_He knew that if he was to accompany them -security risks aside- with a heart full of hope, only to find nothing but weapons and ammunition, that he'd be crushed_

_In his down-trodden mindset, he would be no good to Weaver and John Henry, only slowing their retrieval of the goods, impeding their advance and getting in their way_

_Obviously the allocation of such materials was vital, and to know that he would soon have back a piece of his mother to hold onto, was something he could not put a price on_

_Though he knew that those were only keep sakes; the real gifts of his mother were nestled deep in his heart_

_What he needed right now was a friend; a companion who understood him, understood his future and understood his existence_

**_INT(night) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 10th, 2010_**

When he arrived home, John found Weaver bent over, sliding something into a newly formed recess in the floor boards; John Henry was nowhere in sight

His heart was hammering in his ears

**JOHN**

Hey...

**WEAVER**

General Connor, it is good to see you.

**JOHN**

Yeah, likewise

So how'd it go?

**WEAVER**

As you will remember from earlier, we found both locations easily enough

They were in tact and the security was impressive

I am glad we found these things now with the aid of John Henry

Had you sent a resistance group in the future instead, it would have a been a very different story

_John whistled - he was conjuring up all kinds of nasty booby-traps laid by his mother_

**WEAVER**

I suspect you wish to get to work on restoring Cameron

I would like that as well, however you need to understand something first

Cameron will be different

Whether this is positive or negative we shall see

Whatever happens, you must never forgot who you are, and what your purpose is

Despite the advantages you may be blessed with upon the way, despite the allies you may acquire, no one is more important than you

I do not tell you these things to raise your self-confidence, or to appeal to you through manipulation; I speak of them because they are true

Your father knew this, your mother knew this, your future self knows this and Cameron is all too well aware

There is going to come a time when your head will have to lead, and your heart will have to follow

Doing so does not make you a monster or a machine - it means that you will make the best decision with a clear mind, and those choices could save more people than you may ever know

Yet with those same decisions, will sometimes come grave consequences to your heart

In the end John, nearly everything you come to love, will be taken from you, in one way or another

The difference this time, is that when it is all over, you may still have that heart; just enough of it left to save yourself

I do not know what the future holds for certain, though I do know that it will all come at a price, and it is a price you have to be willing to pay sooner than later

_John's mouth is slightly agape_

_He is not disturbed by Weaver's words, but the intensity with which they are spoken, and the imploring manner they are dispersed_

_This was not how he expected to start the evening, but he's learned that words of wisdom from Catherine Weaver are not rooted in false-hoods_

**WEAVER**

Do not worry General, I do not expect you to give a response; merely for you to listen

John Henry has Cameron downstairs

I advise that you briefly visit him, then return here to help me finish integrating some of this equipment into our security

I will call in sick for you in the morning, and you can spend the day with Cameron

_John sulks off to basement at Weaver's last statement_

**JOHN HENRY**

Good evening Mr. Connor.

**JOHN**

Hey John Henry, what's up?

**JOHN HENRY**

What's up?; according to my display, the room is in safe standing, as the walls are positioned appropriately, and the ceiling is in tact

The ceiling is up

_John sighs_

**JOHN**

I meant what are you doing?

**JOHN HENRY**

Oh, thank you for explaining

Currently I am attempting to confirm that the transfer was a success

**JOHN**

Transfer?

**JOHN HENRY**

Yes, with the help of Mrs. Weaver, I have moved my data from this chip, and placed it on a secondary one

**JOHN**

Where did you get another chip?

**JOHN HENRY**

When I was in the future, and salvaging materials for the TDE, I had come across a third of a platoon of T-888s which had been separated from the other sixteen units

I was able to use deception and destroy six of them with a well placed explosive

I was concerned the resulting noise might alert the remaining platoon to my location, however they never came

From there I was able to incapacitate both surviving machines, and remove their chips

It turns out that one of them was the platoon leader - I say leader because I found his chip to be more complex and capable of holding nearly twice as much data as a standard T-880

I kept both chips as a precaution in case this unidentified T-888 proved ineffective

**JOHN**

How did you get it through the TDE?

**JOHN HENRY**

I soldered the back-end of the chip to my endoskeleton.

_John raises his eyebrow_

**JOHN**

So, any errors?

**JOHN HENRY**

No, the transfer has been a success

_John pauses for a moment, to collect his thoughts_

**JOHN**

John Henry, from what Weaver was briefly telling us back at Zeira corp, before we jumped... you are very important to the future

You are to be a ally of great intelligence to battle Skynet

**JOHN HENRY**

Yes, I believe my brother to be Skynet, and he has attempted to harm me, as well as those around me - this cannot be allowed

**JOHN**

Wouldn't your chip then need to be able to hold more data than Cameron's?

**JOHN HENRY**

That is an excellent observation Mr. Connor, and I had previously come to that same conclusion

Yet due to our recent discoveries about Cameron's capabilities, it stands to reason that her ongoing development might require the additional space and that the transferring of her data to a chip not designed to house it might have irrevocable consequences

Additionally, I have found that this larger T-888 chip should be sufficient for me, for quite some time

I do appreciate your concern though

_For a second John thought he'd gotten lucky_

_That suddenly changed when John Henry - as if on que (albeit delayed) - shared his radiant smile_

_John thought he'd make a great defense lawyer_

**JOHN**

Mrs. Weaver tells me that we can spend the day tomorrow with Cameron; so I suspect there's not a chance of installing her chip now?

**JOHN HENRY**

While technically there would be no harm in that, I believe Mrs. Weaver's request has a purpose

I would not like to go agai...

**JOHN**

I understand

Alright I'll see you in the morning; early bird catches the worm!

_John knew he shouldn't have said it_

JOHN HENRY

I believe I understand that reference Mr. Connor, and I'm afraid all the worms will be gone by the time you arrive..

**JOHN**

Ya ya, I know you don't sleep

_John Henry smiles again_

_'Dammit!'_

**_INT(mid-night) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 10th, 2010_**

_John couldn't sleep , he felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, anxious for Santa to come_

_He kept thinking over and over the scene of the soon to be reunion; his mind playing Freudian games with him, like a ping-pong match of electronics in his brain_

_He had long put off trying to rationalize his feelings for Cameron He chuckled at himself...feelings_

_Everything I care about, that I have feelings for, it doesn't turn to gold when I touch it; no instead, it withers and dies_

_He pondered this morbid line of thinking for a while before remembering what Weaver had told him_

_John realized that the seed that had been planted long ago now seemed to have sprouted a small leaf_

_It was with this revelation that John willed himself to embrace his future; that he would relish in his blessings; and that he would not lose them carelessly to reckless whims of passion_

_For him to care about someone or something, then he needed to respect it For him to care for Cameron, then he needed to respect her_

_Which meant he had to respect himself first; he had to start believing that his life had value, significant value - because everyone else did, everyone else risked it all for his survival_

_These people would die for John Connor_

_They have died for John Connor_

_To respect them, was to honor them by carrying on that which they started_

_If he failed at this, then he would be failing his mother, his father, Charlie, Mr. Ellison, Derek, the resistance, humanity and Cameron_

_He would never let that happen_

_**/BREAK/**  
_


	7. What are you made of?

**_INT(morning) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 11th, 2010_**

John's alarm clock goes off and he eventually starts flailing his arm in it's general direction, not actually making contact with it

After several failed attempts, he hears someone grab the clock and shut it off

**JOHN**

_mumble_

Thanks

_John bolts upright in bed_

Mrs. Weaver is standing there watching him, a bit too close for comfort

**JOHN**

Ah dammit! Not you too!

_Weaver gives John an inquisitive look_

**JOHN**

Have you been watching me sleep?

**WEAVER**

Yes, if only for a short while.

**JOHN**

_grumble_

I swear, the women in my life...

_Weaver does not understand, though she isn't interested enough to pursue the comment's meaning_

**WEAVER**

I came up here, because I thought you were in danger

I heard you making mostly unintelligble remarks, and loudly shouting out Cameron's name

_John immediately blushed_

**WEAVER**

Do not worry General, you need not hide your feelings from me; just remember what I told you

I believe John Henry is waiting for you in the basement

_John nods his head at both comments_

_After Weaver had exited, he bolted out of bed, and grabbed some boxers_

_He tried to put them on with such ferocity and force, that he got his leg twisted and came crashing down onto the floor_

_Marty Mcfly would have been proud_

_John then sheepishly slid past Weaver in the living room before bounding down the basement stairs three at a time_

_Fortunately for him, he didn't have another incident with his unsteady balance, as the basement's concrete layout would be less forgiving on his already reddened face_

_John found John Henry standing, looking at some of the display panels he had installed_

**JOHN**

What's u..er what's going on?

**JOHN HENRY**

Good morning Mr. Connor

I have taken the liberty of setting up everything you should need pertaining to fixing Cameron's endoskeleton: tools, spare parts and a bag of cheese things, the crunchy kind

_John Henry plants his smile that would put Wayne Newton to shame _

_This time, John doesn't mind and grins in return_

**JOHN**

Thank you John Henry.

**JOHN HENRY**

My pleasure Mr. Connor

I shall leave you to it

Provided there is a problem I may be of assistance with, do not hesitate to ask

_As John Henry ascends the stairs, Weaver approaches John_

_He stands nervously by the seemingly limp form of Cameron, that rests in a fetal position on the work bench_

**WEAVER**

John Henry and I are going to be away for the remainder of the day, and possibly tomorrow

We are looking into another cache location - tt seems your mother was very busy in those last several months, more so than I anticipated

Weaver does not see the look of hurt at the mention of 'last several months,' however John is not angry with her

**JOHN**

Alright; I'll await your calls for any updates.

**WEAVER**

If there is nothing else, I will speak to you when we return

_John watches her as she begins to leave then calls after her_

**JOHN**

Mrs. Weaver, what happens if, I mean are you not concer..

_Weaver holds her hand up to silence him_

**WEAVER**

I believe it's time you started calling me "Catherine"

Now, are you asking if I am worried Cameron might 'go bad,' and attempt to harm you?

**JOHN**

Yes...

**WEAVER**

As always, there is that possibility, whether through her old protocols, or of her own accord based on her newly discovered self-contained 'feelings'

Yet that is your decision General; are you prepared to live with it?

_John is hesitant, so Catherine begins to repeat her warnings from the evening before_

_Lost in the surrealism of the situation, the monotone of her words lulls him into a day dream _

_He's out on a deserted highway, it's dark, with only the eerie moonlight standing between him and the endless void that is seemingly swallowing everything around him_

_John notices that he's in a car, in the passenger seat_

_As he looks to his left, he does a double take as Derek smiles wickedly at him_

**DEREK**

You ready to go Johnny? Well are ya?

_John doesn't respond_

_Instead he sees another car pull up and screech to a halt _

_His mother is driving and Jesse Flores is riding shotgun Sarah turns off the vehicle's noisy motor_

**SARAH**

What are you waiting for Derek? Are you ready John?

Come on!

JOHN CONNOR!

_John hears a loud thumping noise and muffled cries_

**JESSE**

Shut up Riley, you stupid bitch

Why did we have to bring her, I told you she'd just make noise

**SARAH**

John needs to know what he's done

_Jesse snorts_

**JESSE**

Yeah..

_Before he can ask just what the heck is going on, Sarah turns her car back on and starts revving the engine with the hand brake on_

_As the tires start squealing, Derek puts his vehicle into gear and begins heating up his own tires_

_John is paralyzed, unable to act, not even sure what act that would or should be_

_And then they're off, like bats out of hell, pedal to the metal as the two cars race side by side down the old lonely stretch of road_

_John still doesn't understand, only noticing that the farther they go, the closer they get to an unforgiving darkness_

_Derek turns to him laughing like a mad man; he can see behind his uncle that the others are looking at him as well_

_Their voices rise over the sounds of the gunning engines_

**DEREK**

What do you say John, is the metal bitch worth it?

**JESSE**

Can you imagine what will happen if she spends twenty years with you?

**SARAH**

Are you going to choose Tin-Miss over your own mother?

_Between the sudden barrage of insults, baiting questions and speed of the vehicles, his face is drained of color_

_He feels weak and sick, afraid and sequestered inside his own body_

_He hears bits and pieces of random derrogatory comments about Cameron_

"...metal whore!"

"...you think you're in love with a toaster?"

"...she's using you John, that's what they do, that's all they do!"

_John instinctively turns his attention back to the road ahead and sees that the moonlight is gone, leaving the pavement and the cars in a shade of black that could petrify even the most vile of demons_

_He begins to panic, fumbling for the door handle, not knowing why he didn't try to escape earlier_

_As he sweats profusely and starts to scream for help, he takes one last look at his uncle, his mother and Jesse_

_They now all have brightly lit red eyes and are laughing at him mechanically _

_The car seems to lose traction and friction with the rough surface of the road_

_John feels a sickening sensation as he begins falling endlessly_

**/FADE/**

_:faint words:_

**WEAVER**

'General?' 'John?'

_John's eyes open to a familiar scene, both the concrete basement and Weaver hovering over him_

**JOHN**

_wince..._

Oh, ugh my head, what happened?

**WEAVER**

You tell me?

You were listening to me one moment, then off in a dream state the next. Eventually you fainted and hit your head on the bench

If you are this prone to hurting yourself so easily, it might be better if you came with us

_Weave forced a crooked smile_

_John, although a bit disoriented, managed to return the gesture and sit up_

**JOHN**

So I just zoned out and passed out?

**WEAVER**

Yes quite

I will have to conclude that it is a human thing.

Never mind, can I leave you now, in confidence that you I will not find you bleeding to death from a self-inflicted wound when I return?

_John nodded_

As Catherine turned to leave John once again interrupted her progress

**JOHN**

Catherine, I didn't finish answering your question

_Weaver considers him for a moment_

**WEAVER**

General, I believe you answered it in more ways than one..

_As Weaver began ascending the stairs, her eyes moved from John to Cameron, who was now half rolled off the work-bench_

_John followed her gaze, noticing that his hand was locked into Cameron's, slight red marks showing on her skin_

_Weaver had gotten her answer, and now John had his_

_The people in his day dream were not his mother, or Derek, Riley or even Jesse_

_They were the demons that fled the abodes they had built for themselves in the darkness of his mind_

_They themselves had a found a fear so great that they sought refuge_

_They preyed upon John trying to transfer that fear, by imposing their malice - John had been spared_

_The life-force, the energy, the soul; whatever one wanted to call it, that emanated from Cameron's body, had permeated itself through John_

_He had been brought back from the brink, quite literally - the weight of her endoskeleton had caused his head to make contact with the work bench, rather than the more devastating concrete floor_

_John knew that she was offline, though it didn't matter; the warmth of security that he had drawn from her had saved him_

_This dramatic moment - inexplainable through words had left him to understand.._

_To understand that he could face the future; that he could honor his father, his mother, Charlie, Mr. Ellison, Derek, the resistance, humanity and Cameron_

_He could fulfill his destiny_

_**/BREAK/**  
_


	8. Servos and solenoids, way to my heart

_**INT (dusk) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 11th, 2010**_

_John had been working on Cameron's joints and servos for several hours, only taking a break or two to go to the bathroom_

_He had half expected Cameron to make comment about his need for proper hydration or sustenance so he did not become weak or faint_

_However she had stayed silent; even from the moment she booted up and was back online, she merely sat up straight and looked at him_

_She observed his initial response to this reuniting, his face contorting into a multitude of expressions : awe, wonder, happiness, grief, regret, guilt, pain, curiosity, fear_

_At first the eyeballing was awkward, John had a brief heart flutter as he considered she might try to attack him_

_Though after ten minutes or so and a lot of self-chiding, he decided to not break the silence with words, rather instead with the sound of tools and machinery_

_It wasn't that she was not being cooperative..._

_Whenever he had to adjust his position to attempt new repairs, she would voluntarily move for him_

_Yet she never stopped watching him; her eyes burning into his head with such an intensity he thought one of them was going to catch on fire_

_It was absolutely nerve racking, but he kept shoving it to the back of his mind; as he was intent on fixing her_

_**INT (mid-night) Rose residence: Yuma, AZ - June 11th, 2010**_

_The sun had long gone down before John was finally finished; having done the best he could_

_He figured if Cameron had spoken to him things would have gone faster_

_He assumed that since she did not complain, he must have done everything correctly_

_She could have repaired herself to some extent, but he didn't have the courage to speak up and ask for help_

_When he finished putting the tools away, he turned around and stood before Cameron, who had moved herself to the edge of the work-bench; her coltan weighted legs hanging over the side_

_He decided he could not take anymore of the silent treatment, assuming that if she was somehow mad or upset with him THAT much, then she would haven't let him fix her without interruption_

**JOHN**

Cameron...I ..

_:slight chuckle:_

I don't know why you haven't spoken to me all day I don't know if I've done something wrong...

But I do know that I think I've got a set of permanent circles on my face from where you've been staring at me so hard

Does my forehead say "Stare At Me?"

_John smiled slightly, hoping to elicit some type of response from her_

_Cameron reached out with her right hand, cupping John's cheek_

_John smile faded as he shivered from her touch; so much feeling flooding through him, he almost fainted again_

_John willed himself to stand tall_

_He wasn't going to suffer ANOTHER case of the two'sies_

_Cameron's voice was faint, husky even_

**CAMERON**

John..

**JOHN**

Yes Cameron?

_Cameron's fingers traced a line down John's face, where future John's worst facial scar had been_

_Suddenly she had an epiphany, the first ever for her kind_

_In this moment, while she realized even more where her destiny lay, the desire to know the truth still burned inside her, she had to hear it from John_

_Out of her mouth came the million dollar question - although in this case, it was priceless, but the semantics didn't matter_

_-This question would elate John and also simultaneously haunt him for the rest of his life, even in the days long after the war, he would remember this-_

_...and as a single tear rolled down her cheek..._

**CAMERON**

Why?

**/BREAK/ **

**/CUT/**

******[][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[][][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[] [][][][[]**

Thank you for reading! I hope you found some joy and entertainment from this story.

If there are any questions, I once again recommend you view the Author's Notes section found on this page at the Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles Wikipedia :

http: /tsccwiki. wetpaint. com/ page/ Ranebows +Fan +Fiction

_(remove the spaces between letters)_

If you would like to make a private or public comment, you can respond to the hosted thread.

http: /tsccwiki. wetpaint .com/ thread/ 3586542/ Why+F+by+Ranebow

_(remove the spaces between letters)_

And additionally if necessary, you can send me a user message.


End file.
